<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaemin's beautiful bunny by alyzaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794541">Jaemin's beautiful bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa'>alyzaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nct Hybrid adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaemin reminds Jisung he's beautiful </p><p>Or</p><p>A solo stan insults Jisung and it makes Jaemin upset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin &amp; Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nct Hybrid adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jaemin's beautiful bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakika1/gifts">Anakika1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so im on my phone but i've been writing this for a long time lol </p><p>-Bunny hybrid Jisung <br/>-Human Jaemin <br/>-they love each other sm :(( <br/>-requested by @anakika1<br/>-not proofread lmao i just wrote nd posted</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was oblivious. Most people wouldn't send hate to the young bunny due to him.. Well, being so young. But there always had to be that one person. </p><p><i>Jisung should khs already. Nobody likes bunnies anyway</i> </p><p><i>"You're so ugly, for a bunny."</i> </p><p><i>"I thought bunnies were supposed to eat salads? How did Jisung gain that much weight?"</i> </p><p>It was comments like those that made Jaemin's blood boil. He didn't understand how anyone could be mean to his bunny?</p><p> The bunny that got so excited during fan meets he'd need a quick spank by him or mark before actually meeting any fans. </p><p>The bunny that tried his hardest to remember any fans that came to the meets and brought him (or any members) gifts. </p><p>The bunny that claimed loved all his hyungs equally (though everyone knew he loved Chenle. He was almost like a mate to the youngest.)</p><p>The bunny that was so oblivious to the insults that he just took them as jokes, even when one cut particularly deep into his feelings. Jaemin couldn't stand another day watching his bunny try his hardest not to cry after a "fan" insults him. It hurt too much. But he contained himself. </p><p>Until now, at least. Jisung turned 18 not too long ago, but their schedules were filled with fan meets, which made the already adjusting bunny even more unsettled. It made Jaemin sad, watching the bunny try to bring himself to a decent amount of orgasms before the meet so he didn't get worked up. (which was hard for excitable bunnies. Maybe that's why Doyoung and WinWin had special toys for events like these. Should he look into that?) Or watching the bunny try to talk to solo stans or stans that didn't like the hybrid members. It was unfair. But there was one comment that made him lose it all. </p><p><i>"Now, Sungie, you're losing it aren't you? Too ugly for any of your hyungs to fuck you would be hard, huh?"</i> </p><p>The cat hybrid girl seemed to have no remorse behind her words, and Jisung couldn't help but shed a few tears, laughing a bit. </p><p>"Yeah, it is I guess" he smiled, reaching to sign her poster before she snatched it away with a hiss. </p><p>Jaemin stood up, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. His entire body shook, and his teeth clenched as he tightened his fist enough to turn the knuckles white. "Get out." was all he mumbled, facing the girl in front of Jisung. </p><p>"Get out?" she repeated, her voice sounding somewhat hurt. </p><p>"out. Now." Jaemin stared her down until she replied, the other members speaking rapid Mandarin and Korean to try and understand what was happening. But Jisung just stared at his pen. More tears had started to fall and fans were asking if he was okay, and he only replied with a nod before signing whatever they had and moving along. But Jaemin knew something was wrong. </p><p>After the meet, dream's manager decided it'd be good for the boys to get some rest. Between Jaemins outburst, and all three hybrids getting too riled up for their own good (in one way or another), they needed it. </p><p>All the members split up into what they called "Hybrid helping teams", meaning one human would go with one hybrid. Donghyuck picked Chenle, and Renjun Jeno, leaving Jaemin with Jisung. Perfect. </p><p>Jaemin approached the youngest, whos crying had only grown. "Hyung, why did you kick that girl out?" Jisung hiccupped, the breaks in his voice destroying Jaemin's heart. </p><p>"she was being mean to you, Sungie! I couldn't stand to hear it anymore!" </p><p>"sh-she was just playing, J-Jaemin hyung! Like how Yu-Yukhei hyung calls Kun Hy-Hyung fat Kun! Its just a-a joke!" the youngest sobbed, hiding his face in Jaemin's shirt. Jaemin sighed, petting the bunny's ears.</p><p>"If it's just a joke, why are you crying so hard, hm? Jisung?" </p><p>Silence. He was right. </p><p>"Jisung do you need me to-" Jaemin started, but was cut off by a small "sh!" from Jisung, who tried to collect himself. </p><p>"She meant it?" </p><p>"I think so, Sungie.. I'm sorry.." Jaemin pressed a kiss on the youngers forehead, trying to do anything to calm him down. He even tried to tug on the velvet ears a bit, which only made the bunny gasp out a pained squeal. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I just.. How do I help you, Sungie?" </p><p>Jisung looked up, crossing his legs to conceal the hard-on he had from Jaemin pulling his ear. It was a good hurt. "Kiss me.." </p><p>Oh. </p><p>Jaemin panicked, but sat beside the boy, cupping his face and moving in the kiss him, licking his bottom lip. Jisung didn't hesitate before letting him in, sucking on the boy’s tongue and scrambling for somewhere to place his hands. He eventually settled for Jaemins hips, digging his hands into them. It was a comfort thing. The tighter the hold he had on the person, the closer they would be to him. </p><p>"Jisung, baby.. I'm right here, don't worry.." The bunny squirmed. He could feel slick gathering at his hole, but being held in by his plug. He wanted to ask Jaemin to help him, but he was embarrassed. He hated this. He hated asking. He just wanted Jaemin to pin him down and just fuck him. </p><p>"Nana--" he whined, licking the boy’s lips, trying to build something he knew would lead to him pounding the anxiety out of him. "Am I really too ugly to f-fuck?" the bunny whispered, breaking the short, but deep kiss. Jaemin paused for a moment. Did he actually believe that? </p><p>"No bunny. You're beautiful. Don't believe what that girl says, okay? You're absolutely beautiful." Jaemin ran his thumb down his forehead, to the tip of his nose "Do you want me to prove it, baby?" </p><p>Jisung looked at Jaemin, tears streaming down his face. "Y-yes.." he mumbled, turning himself to get in position. Feeling full would ease his thoughts. That's how bunnies worked. Feeling full was feeling secure. They felt attached to the person they were with. Usually, a blow like this doesn't cause so much anxiety and well, sadness. But Jisung was still getting used to his hormones. He was still getting used to <i>sex</i>. </p><p>"Jisungie, are you ready?" a nod. Jaemin nodded as well and pulled down the boy’s long shorts, not hesitating to pull out the plug, quickly bending down and placing his mouth at Jisung's entrance, licking up all the berry flavored slick. Usually, they'd have towels so they could just start filling their bunny, but no one really expected him to get this riled up and needy, so Jaemin did what he needed to do not to stain the place. </p><p>There was a loud moan from Jisung that echoed through the entire building, followed by a sob. The poor oversensitive bun wasn't ready to be eaten out quite yet. Especially by Jaemin's skilled tongue. He tried to press his ass back, trying to push Jaemin's tongue further into his hole. "f-fuck! Nana--" Jisung whined, feeling the boy place his tongue flat on his hole, and moving his free hand to meet his tongue at his hole, teasing the boy by pressing it against the hole, but not letting it go in. "Jaemin!" Jisung couldn't take it anymore, reaching his first orgasm just from his teasing. </p><p>"My poor bunny, so sensitive from Hyung's tongue, hm?" Jaemin finally pushed a finger in, curling it in just the right spot. He hit the spot that made the boys head spin almost every time, which was impressive. But he could feel it. He could feel how swollen the boy was and knew exactly how to help. He kept adding more fingers until he had four in, scissoring them and making the boy scream out in pleasure. </p><p>"Nana! Nana, please fuck me please!" Jisung hiccuped, riding out his fifth orgasm (he swore he had one per new finger). Jaemin didn't need to be told twice. He smacked the bunny’s wet cheek before slipping his fingers out. Jisung clenched around nothing, making him restless and uncomfortable. He was about to ask again but ended up choking on his breath as Jaemin pushed in. he screamed out and Jaemin slapped his hand over his mouth, snapping his hips quick and deep. </p><p>“Shh, bunny. You can’t be that loud here? Okay?” the bunny nodded, letting the human take care of him. He loved this. He loved feeling protected. He loved feeling full. He loved Jaemin. </p><p>The deep fucking continued for about twenty minutes (until Jaemin finally came.) Jisung was fucked out, practically asleep, which was normal for the bunny. Usually, deep fucks like this brought him to sixteen orgasms, but this one brought him up in the twenties. Jaemin felt somewhat proud. But it didn’t matter. He plugged his cum inside the bunny, which made the maknae giggly. He loved when his hyungs left their cum in him. It gave him peace of mind, knowing they were with him. Jaemin smiled at the bunny before kissing his head and pulling his shorts back up. </p><p>“You’re such a good bunny Jisungie..” Jaemin mumbled, petting the bunny's velvet ears as he drifted off. </p><p>"Love you, Nana.." </p><p>"I love you too, Jisungie. Now, go to sleep, baby.. We'll play again after your nap." Jaemin promised, calming the giddy bunny. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful bunny." Jaemin continued to mumble praises until he fell asleep himself, cuddling the bunny. </p><p>God, Jaemin loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>